Festival
by Haruka Ai
Summary: It is about miharu inviting yoite to a festival because he knows he has never been to one and reimei offered to take miharu and yoite to the festival in tokyo. It will mainly give more detail about what yoite and miharu is doing.


Disclaimer: I do not own nabari no ou

this is my very firsst fan fic so please do not comment too hard! i would really like some reviews though!Festival

**FESTIVAL**

"I wonder if he really never been to a festival, I remember going to a festival one time when I was smaller when my mom and dad took me and I really liked it so I wonder...If he really will like it even though there are lots of people and there are crowds here to...well maybe he won't mind since I'm with him." Miharu looks at his friend who is staring up into the clouds, "He looks like he is thinking about something..., "Hey yoite you alright?" He looks at miharu, "Yeah just thinking about some things." He then looked back at the clouds and miharu wondered to himself, "I wonder what he thinks about." When they both got to the park they both sat down on the bench and talked with each other until it was dark, "Hey yoite, I have something to ask you." "What is it miharu?" yoite was still looking at the moon, "Their is a festival that gonna be going on in Tokyo and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" yoite thought for a moment, "I thought you didn't care for those types of things." Miharu looked down, "Well I don't but my friends wanted me to go and I told them I would bring you along if your up to it, so would you like to come?" Yoite turned and looked at miharu and then after a long moment of silence, "Alright, I will come as long as its at night if your friends don't mind." Miharu smiled, "Alright, just wait at the bullet train station we'll meet you their." Yoite agreed and then miharu got up and said his goodbyes to his friend until the next day to come.

"So miharu yoite said he would come right?" Reimei seemed very energetic this morning more than usual miharu thought to him self, "Yeah, but he asked if we can go at night, he doesn't like crowds very much." Reimei smiled, "Sure it would be even more fun at night! Yoite gave a good idea! So we are going to meet him at the train station right?" Miharu nodded his head and then kouichi walks in with a tray of tea, "Hey miharu just to let you know kumohira is coming with us so that he can watch you." Miharu gave a sour face at the word of his sensei is coming but, "I made him promise that he won't be following you around so much when your with yoite." Miharu seemed OK with this, "Alright guys, I'm going to go home so that I can get ready for tonight guys, see you later!" Before reimei left she gave miharu a hug and she waved goodbye and left. "I guess I will be going to see you later kouichi." Both of the boys waved goodbye and miharu started off to his house.

It was 7:00 and it was already dark and the moon can be seen since it illuminated a soft ghost like glow, "Hey miharu are you ready for the festival today?" Miharu looks at reimei and gave a simple nod, "You sure seem a bit quiet today you sure you feel alright?" Miharu looks down, "I guess I'm just tired from today." reimei looked at miharu, "Maybe if you ate lunch maybe you wouldn't feel so tired all the time." Miharu simply answers, "I wasn't hungry." Reimei took miharu by the hand and pulled him along with her towards where they were supposed to meet up with kouichi and their sensei, "Once we get their we are all going to eat OK miharu, anyways everybody ate something light today so that we can eat when we get to the festival OK miharu." Miharu nodded his head and went along with reimei.

They met up with kouichi, and their sensei, "You ready sensei!" "Why are you so lively right now reiemi?" Kouichi asked, "I don't know I just love these kinds of things!" "Well its already 8:15 you and miharu took a while we better get their before we yoite thinks we tricked him." everyone looked at kouichi with wide eyes on how they have forgotten about yoite, Kumohira then checked his watch to see if his student got the time wrong but when he checked it now said 8:16, "Damn it, we kept him waiting!" Everybody started hurrying up to the station and wondered if yoite was still their.

"Hey yoite you sure they didn't trick you." a low tone of voice asked, yoite simply nodded and was determined to wait for miharu, "You sure they didn't forget about you because they couldve got caught up in their own things and easily forget." Yoite simply nodded his head and turned to the man, "I know miharu wouldn't forget about me yukimi." He then turned back and stared at nothing, "I can't believe I came with you, I should've stayed home but then if you get sick all of a sudden then their won't be a way to take you back home." Yukimi heard running and put his hand by his gun instinctively since he is a ninja first of all and they are always ready for attacks, well almost everyone, he looked at yoite who stared up into space in his own little world. When the people got closer he noticed a person with glasses and a guy with weird hair, "I guess they did come but late yoite...hey!" yoite is still in his own world maybe day dreaming since he didn't pay no attention to yukimi or the foot steps. When they arrived they were already out of breath, "sorry we were late, but I hope you don't mind yoite." the sensei noticed he wasn't paying any attention, "Don't mind him he's been spacing off lately...well all we have to do is wait for the 8:30 train." everyone was talking to one another, Reimei was explaining to kouichi how they are going to have their next training session and where, Kumohira tried to have a decent talk with yukimi as they were talking about different varietys of weapons and miharu was trying to get yoite to talk, but couldn't so he just sat their and waited patiently next to his friend for the train to arrive.

The train arrived and everybody walked in and took their seats either continueing their conversations or looking outside the window, reimei was talking to miharu while kouichi was trying to comfort his sensei who was nearly about to puke on the train yukimi was laughing to himself about that and yoite was just staring out the window. As the train ride continued for about an hour or so they finally arrived at Tokyo and they all got off the train station and started heading towards the festival, "OK guys here are the rules- "Who ever said we need rules, its just a damn festival!" "Well for rokujou's safety we need rules set." everyone looks at the teacher, "Fine ok, but rokujou you have to stay within my sight ok." "Umm, sensei I thought we promised that you wouldn't follow miharu." Kumohira looks down with a feeling of depression, "Fine, miharu can be by himself." "I'm sure the brat can take care of himself you know hes not a little kid." "Rokujouuuuu" When they got to the entrance of the festival they first hit a small ramon shop and everybody ate, and talked. "can I have some more?" every body looked at yoite a bit surprised since he never usually ate that much, "You sure, I mean that is your 8th bowl and that is a lot of food you know, you should make room for sweets." yoite stayed quiet and talked some more with miharu, "I'm guessing the **sweet** thing worked." Everyone finished eating their food and ordered sweets next, "Can I have some more?" once again everyone looked at yoite with a surprised look, "Geez are you sure your feeling okay you have been eating more and more lately." yoite just looked at yukimi, "/alright you can have mine, its not like I was going to finish it anyways." After two or three bites yoite finished yukimi's desert, "Damn that was fast, ok no more eating for you, I think you ate enough already I don't want you getting sick." yoite set his bowl down and talked again with miharu until the others were done eating.

Everyone finished and started heading to where the **real** festival was at. And when everyone tried sticking together everybody suddenly started going their own ways. Miharu looked up at yoite, "So where do you wanna go first?" yoite pointed at a fishing place, "Alright, have you played that game before?" yoite looked at miharu as if he were joking, "Its a game you catch the fish inside their." yoite looked at the fishes and headed their with miharu.

Yoite looked at miharu with a confused look on his face when miharu handed him a little can with three worms, a stick with a thread and a hook at the end. "Whats the matter yoite?" yoite was a bit embarrassed to admit that he didn't know what to do, "I don't understand this game." He mumbled for only miharu to hear. Miharu smiled and showed yoite what to do, "All you have to do is wrap the worm on the hook and then you put it in the bucket and wait for the fish to take it and thats when you got your fish." Yoite watched as miharu caught his fish so quickly on his first try. Yoite then tried to stick the worm on the hook, but felt bad for both the fish and the worm since the worm is going to die from him putting it on the hook and the fish is going to die when he takes it out, "Miharu, can I have it as a pet instead of eating it?" Miharu looked at yoite with a confused look, "But that's the point of the game your supposed to eat it once you catch it." yoite's face sadden a bit, "Well, I just hate killing a animal...can we do something else." Miharu thought for a moment and tiny wings appeared as he bargained with the man and yoite wondered what miharu was up to. "Ok yoite, catch the fish you want with this net and put it in this bucket." yoite did that and he got a fish as a pet, "thank you miharu." Miharu stayed silent as he was eyeing a stuffed bear. "Yoite noticed and asked, "Want to do that one?" Miharu was a bit embarrased and surprised since yoite noticed what he was looking at and simply said ok. Miharu tried throwing the baseball, but it never seemed to reach the cans yoite then stepped in and took a ball as he threw it really hard at the cans and it made a hole right through the wall. The man who sponsors the game and miharu both looked at yoite surprised on how hard he threw the baseball, "Sheesh kid, you can throw hard you in a sport?" yoite nodded his head and got the bear and gave it to miharu, "Yoite I didn't know you were that strong." yoite looked down a bit emarrased, but happy to see that he still has some strength left in him. And they both walked on in search of another game to play.

Meanwhile, thobari and Yukimi were both witting at a table watching the people pass by, "I can't believe I let him take me with him here." "Then why didn't you just let him come by himself i'm sure he can take care of himself." Yukimi just looked at the teacher, "Because my sister made me come mainly because if he were to get sick for some reason I would have to rush him back to the hospital, I get bored of these places." Thobari sighed, "Dosn't he have his own medecine that he carries around with him?" "Yeah, but he still passes put and he can stay like that for a while." the teacher just sighs. "That kids a kira user after all and I can't do anything about it." the teacher turned his gaze towards the sky thinking about his deer student miharu.

"Yes! I can;t believe I wont this!" Reimei yelled both kouichi and the game sponsor man looked at reimei wide eyed and the man spoke, "You've got one strong girl with you don't ya?" kouichi simply nodded. After reimei retrieved her stuffed snake they both continued on down the path in search of something else to play, "Hey reimei, how about that one?" It was a miniture duck pond area, "Alright, lets go!" reimei took kouichi by the hand and ran towards the game. They both got a rod with a magnet at the end of the plastic pink or green, When reimei got her duck, she then handed it to the man and as he repeated the number on the duck it had said 4 the guy handed reimei a stuffed green turtle and when kouichi caught his duck the man repeated the number that was written on the duck 5. The man gave Kouichi a stuffed owl that was really big nearly half of his height. Kouichi then asked reimei, "Can we trade?" Reimei nodded with excitement and happliy traded her animal with kouichi, "Ok kouichi should we go meet up with the others?" "Yeah sounds good." Reimei and kouichi then headed off to find the others hope fully meeting up with someone.

Miharu had noticed that yoite had never played any of these games before and wanted to ask but didn't want to hurt yoite so instead they continued on and Miharu let yoite pick the games since he wanted to bring yoite to enjoy himself and he seems to be enjoying pointing at every one they passed by since he didn't really care for the prize(except the fish and a stuffed black owl) he gave them to miharu since he only cared for learning how to play it. "Lets go to that one." Miharu then headed over and smiled, it was not exactly a game, but it was one of those crafts games where you use a special tool to trace the shape over a thin piece of wood and miharu really liked this one. When Miharu showed yoite how to do it, miharu came out with a shape traced of a cat, but whenever yoite would do it he would end up breaking it. Three tries later he nearly got a perfect one but it came out a bit bad and a little cracked. Yoite frowned at this and he threw in the nearby trash can, "This is hard." as yoite looked at miharu's perfect un cracked little animals yoite then wanted to finally give up, but then miharu then stopped him and helped him. Yoite picked a dove with a heart in its beak to trace and miharu took his friend by the hand and helped him carefully trace the animal, when miharu finished yoite looked at the bird in amazement his eyes full of excitement, "Thank you miharu, but can I try one more time on my own?" Miharu nodded and let him try again. Yoite held up the heart (the man told him it was the easiest) and showed it to miharu, happy that he finally got it, "I did it miharu I really did it." "Ready to go yoite?" miharu asked his friend, "Want to go find the others?" Miharu nodded and they both left. For most of their walk looking for their guardians miharu would try and talk to his friend but the only reply he got was a Shhh, he noticed how yoite carefully held the thin piece of wood in his palm and noticed how concentrated he was on not breaking it. Miharu smiled and continued on trying to find the others.

Reimei and Kouichi was trying to look for the others, but couldn't find no one, "Do you see the others, I wish we would've made a spot to meet everyone." Kouichi nodded in agreement and they suddenly saw a tall black figure with a hat and as they got closer reimei yelled their names, " Hey Miharu! Yoite!" They both heard their names and they looked and saw their friends reimei and kouichi walking towards them and waving. All four of them moved out of the way and talked with each other about everything's that has happened between them four, "I wonder who was strong enough to make a hole in the baseball rink, they must've took it seriously." Yoite simply blushed and miharu gave a slight chuckle at that. "I can't believe I hit the bell!" yoite looked at her and simply said, "You are strong" everyone looked at him In surprise since he never really comments anything anyone says, Reimei simply gave him a hug and yelled a thank you to him this startled him and left him surprised not knowing what made her so happy all of a sudden. They all started walking toward a shooting rink and yoite pointed over to where you can see two spiky hair people shooting down as many ducks as possible. So the gang then went up to them and watched the so called "Gun show". When it ended it was a draw and when they both turned around and saw the kids watching them, amazed by what they saw, the two adults then both started laughing and then the whole gang started off to where the festival waiting for the train to come pick them up. While waiting yukimi noticed yoite holding a thin piece of wood shaped like a heart and aksed, "You made that?" yoite continued staring at the piece and miharu spoke up, "He won't talk until he knows it is safe." Yukimi looked at miharu puzzled, "I mean he won't talk until he can find a safe place to put it since it took him so long to make six tries." Yukimi finally understood what miharu meant and just left the kid gazing at the wooden shaped heart.

The train finally arrived and they all got on, they first let yoite get on since they noticed how he really didn't want to break his figurine. They then let miharu and them reimei and so on.

The train started and everyone was relaxing and was quiet until the train hit a bump everyone landed hard on the floor since the impact of the bump was hard and the fish nearly went fling if it weren't for yukimi's tight grip, (He's been holding them for yoite ever since they went to the bus stop). And then when everyone got up everyone heard a loud crackling noise(It was very quiet in the train) as if something was crumbling apart and everyone turned and looked at yoite, he was holding in his palm a broken heart crumbled into 10 different broken pieces and everyone knew that was his first time making one of those and thought he was about to break until they saw yoite throw the pieces into the trash and he simply went back and sat in his seat with his head bowed low. Everyone stayed silent for the rest of the way.

The train met its stoop and kumohira was the first one off. Everyone then followed suite and headed their own ways and saying their farewells. Miharu took one glance toward yoite and a smirk formed over his mouth. He went back inside the train and grabbed the broken pieces and went home, "I hope this will make him feel better."

It was morning in yukimi's apartment and noticed the gloom setting over him. He then prepared breakfast and gave yoite's fill, but noticed he didn't really eat anything which was to yukimi's surprise since that was extremely rare for him to not eat anything. Yukimi only picked up his bowl and placed it back on the table and simply told him, "It will be their If your hungry later, he then made him lemonade and yoite just took a couple of sips and set the mug back down and went to the corner and sat in his usual position. Yukimi sighed and went back to downloading the leaders next mission for them.

After a while the doorbell rang and yukimi opened it and it was miharu, "Where is yoite?" yukimi simply pointed at the figure by the opened sliding window and miharu went to where yoite was at, "You ok yoite?" miharu got no response and he noticed yoite's stuffed owl on the couch and his fish on the miniature table, "I have something for you." yoite just took a small peek from his hat and watched as his friend took out a small whit box with a blue ribbon on it, "I hope this makes you feel better." yoite then spoke, "I don't need anything miharu, but thank you." yoite slowly pushed the box away and miharu pushed it back towards yoite, "I want you to open it, I worked all night on it so please just open it." yoite could tell that miharu was up most of the night and he then shaked his head in disagreement, but politely took the box, undid the ribbon, and opened and his eyes grew wide. "Miharu...how did you..." yoite was speechless as he held before him the heart that was once broken into pieces now fixed up as if nothing happened, "I just used some special glue and put it back together since in know you liked it so much." Yoite smiled and when yukimi turned around to see what the kids were up to he has never seen yoite so happy before ever since he first arrived, He saw him with a smile on his face and saw yoite get up very quickly and speed walked towards his stuffed owl yukimi was surprised and looked at miharu, he could tell miharu was also very happy himself as he saw a slight smile on his face. Yukimi turned back to the computer and smiled to himself, "Hope this kid can grasp onto happiness as long as possible." Yoite then sat back down next to miharu, "Thank you miharu, I don't want to ever forget this day." Miharu smiled, "Yeah same here yoite." they both started chuckling and looked outside the window since it was a bright beautiful day and neither of them bothered to care how bright it was.


End file.
